


How it All Began

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The first incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1





	1. Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my second story I uploaded on FF.net, but it made sense to post this one here next for chronological purposes.

It was the Spring of 2011 and an all female acapella group known as the Barden Bellas were set to go onstage at Lincoln Center after a performance from their male rivals known as the Treblemakers.

While the Bellas were backstage, their mean spirited leader Alice was tying a scarf on the neck of redhead Chloe Beale, who was out of breath after running from the Bellas dressing room to backstage.

"Chloe, look at you. You're a mess, you're unreliable, and your breath smells like egg." Alice said.

"I can't believe the Bellas are being passed on to you two after we graduate. Just don't mess up your solo." Alice said firmly to blonde Aubrey Posen.

"I won't disappoint you. My dad always said 'If you can't beat the heat, get out of Kuwait'." Aubrey said.

"Does your dad ever tell you to shut up?" Alice asked to which Aubrey made no comment.

At that point, the Treblemakers finished their set and headed backstage.

"Alright, ladies. It's now or never. HANDS IN!"

"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah..." The Bellas exclaimed.

As the Bellas took the stage for their rendition of Ace of Base's "The Sign", everything was going well until Aubrey's solo. At some point during her solo, things went wrong when she projectile vomited on stage. It was unknown to others as to what triggered this to happen. You'd think that the only bad thing to come out of all of this would be that it cost the Bellas the ICCA's. But no...what happened afterwards was MUCH WORSE!

When the Bellas returned to campus, things took a turn for the worst for Aubrey. Anytime she'd set foot on the campus, people who were out on the quad would more than likely make fun of her over what happened. The humiliation was so stressful, Aubrey thought of committing suicide a few times, but there was one place on campus where she felt safe...her own dorm. Luckily she had her best friend Chloe to help her get by. The two spent the time after the ICCA's studying for finals. When they were studying, Aubrey stayed off the internet as much as she could unless she absolutely needed it. When she had to go to class, she either stayed undercover or Chloe walked with her. Thankfully all she had to do was tough it out for a few weeks until finals were over, then she'd get to go home for the summer.

When Aubrey returned home, she found some comments on her Facebook & Twitter which made her realize people were STILL making fun of her over what happened at the ICCA's. The amount of comments in her News Feed got to be way too much, she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided her best decision was to delete any social media accounts she may have had at the time. Once she deleted those accounts, any stress she could've felt going on the internet began to die down. But she knew that perhaps someone could've uploaded a video of that incident at the ICCA's on YouTube. So, she made a habit of staying off YouTube at all costs.

That whole Summer following the incident was a rough one for Aubrey. She rarely left her house and when she did it was to either hang out with Chloe or drive to Starbucks for her morning coffee. Two weeks before the new school year started, Aubrey FINALLY started to calm down over what happened four months ago. She knew she didn't have to worry about the group of Bellas that graduated last Spring. Her & Chloe were the only two Bellas left and it was up to them to recruit new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so as you noticed, I really couldn't think of any other good dialogue. So, this is what I got. Don't despair, the other chapters will have dialogue in them.


	2. Activities Fair

A new school year had started at Barden University. Aubrey got out of her car and said to herself "Well, senior year...here we come."

As she entered her's and Chloe's dorm room, Chloe was already inside unpacking.

"Hey, there. You feeling any better?" Chloe asked.

"I'm getting there. For once I'm actually glad all the other Bellas graduated. Which means we've got new Bellas to recruit." Aubrey said.

"There you go. So what time shall we head out to the quad?" Chloe asked.

"How about we finish unpacking first. Then we'll head out there." Aubrey suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Just promise me you won't let what happened last year get to you." Chloe asked.

"I'll try. It won't be easy." Aubrey said.

About an hour later, they finish unpacking and started getting ready to head out to the Activities Fair.

* * *

Meanwhile, a freshman named Beca Mitchell arrived at the campus via taxi. As she got out to grab her things, she was greeted by a campus official who gave Beca a campus map and a BU rape whistle. Afterwards, Beca began to make her way to her dorm room. Once there she met her roommate Kimmy-Jin who didn't seem like she was the most talkative.

Just then, Beca's dad arrived at her dorm room. "Campus police, hide your wine coolers." He said walking in the door.

"Chris Rock, everybody." Beca said sarcastically.

"So, when did you get here? How did you get here?" Beca's dad asked.

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila." Beca said.

"I see...so have you guys been out on the quad? In the springtime most of the students study on the grass..." Beca's dad said.

"I don't want to study on the grass; I need to move to L.A., get a job at a record label and start paying my dues." Beca said.

"DJ'ing is not a profession, it's a hobby. Listen, I know that's what you have your heart set on doing, but you're getting a free education as long as you're here. I suggest you take full advantage of it, maybe someone or something might spark your interest. Just give it a chance." Beca's dad said.

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy-Jin said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super friend Kimmy-Jin." Beca said following Kimmy-Jin out.

* * *

At the Activities Fair, Aubrey & Chloe are hoping to get some new recruits.

As they turned around after watching the Treblemakers perform..."I will stop at nothing to take those Trebles down." Aubrey said as someone walked up to their table.

"Hi, Barb. You going to audition this year?" Chloe asked her.

"(scoffs) Is this a joke?" Barb asked.

"I auditioned for you three times and never got in. So, it's pretty obvious you Bellas don't want me. Good luck recruiting this year." She continued before walking off.

"This is a travesty...if we can't recruit her, who knows what'll happen." Chloe said worried.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch. We'll be fine. I am confident that we'll find eight talented women who can harmonize and match pitch. Think about it, this campus is filled with talented students. We're bound to find some good singers." Aubrey said trying to calm Chloe down.

Just then, a blonde with an Australian accent who calls herself Fat Amy walks up to them.

"Did someone say they need good singers?" Amy asked.

"Hi, can you sing?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Can you read music?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Can you match pitch?" Chloe asked.

"Try me." Amy said as the two matched different pitched notes.

"That was a really good start." Aubrey said impressed.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Fat Amy." She said.

"Um...you call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" Aubrey asked questioned by the nickname.

"Yeah, so people like you don't do it behind my back." Amy said.

"I will...see you at auditions, Fat Amy." Aubrey said handing Amy a flyer.

"Yeah, you will. See you then." Amy said as she left with the flyer.

"Okay, I will admit...she's not exactly who I was going for, but she definitely sounds like she's got potential." Aubrey said.

"Agreed. Let's hope we get some more recruits as the day goes on." Chloe said.

"See anybody good in mind?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, what about her?" Chloe asked as she noticed Beca in the distance.

"I don't know...she looks a bit alternative for us." Aubrey said.

"And just what gives you THAT idea?" Chloe asked questioning Aubrey's statement.

"I mean, look at her with the tattoos and the ear monstrosities." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, sometimes it's not about what's on the outside, it's what's on the INSIDE." Chloe said.

"Okay, you win; if she can at least sing, we'll give her a chance." Aubrey said as Beca walked up to them.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" Chloe asked handing Beca a flyer.

"Right, this is a thing now." Beca said.

"Oh, totes. We sing covers of songs with no instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe explained. "So, are you interested?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just...pretty lame." Beca said.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey asked shocked. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." She continued.

"We sing all over the world and compete in national championships. In fact, we're a talented group of ladies with a dream of making it back to the national finals in Lincoln Center this Spring." Chloe said. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She asked.

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys." Beca said before leaving.

Not long after she did so, Beca found another table mentioning something about an opening for an internship at the campus radio station which sparked her interest.


	3. First Day at the Station

About a month later, Beca went to the campus radio station for her first day on the job.

Once inside the studio..."Hi there, you must be Becky the intern. I'm Luke the station manager." He said introducing himself.

"Actually, its..." Beca said starting to correct him before being interrupted.

"Hi there, I'm Jesse." He said walking in.

"I'm Luke. You're late." He said.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Jesse asked to Beca.

"I don't think so." Beca said.

"Well, you'll have time to figure that out while you stack CD's. Now you'll be spending a lot of downtime together, so no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." Luke said firmly before walking away.

"I do know you. I know you because you were in a taxi." Jesse remembered. "Is your dad a taxi driver?" He asked.

"No." Beca answered.

"What's your deal? Are you one of those dark and mysterious girls who removes her glasses before realizing she was beautiful all along?" Jesse asked.

"I don't wear glasses." Beca said.

"Then you're halfway there." Jesse said.

* * *

Later that day, Beca was napping in her dorm room when her dad walked in.

"Beca...wake up." He said as she did so. "Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class."

"I'm posing an important philosophical question: 'If I don't go to that class, will it still suck?'" Beca said.

"Okay, I get what going's on here; it's been a month now and I think it's fairly obvious you're not into this like I was hoping you would be." Beca's dad said.

"What'd you expect, dad? You know I didn't want to be here from the beginning." Beca reminded him.

"Well, I can see that now. But you should get out there and try something." Beca's dad suggested.

"I got a job at the radio station." Beca said.

"Oh, great; that place. It's dark and it has those three weirdos that work there." Beca's dad said.

"Well...four now." Beca fired back.

"You got to try something new, Beca. Join one club on campus. And then if at the end of the year, you still don't want to be here, then you can quit college. And I'll help you move to L.A." Beca's dad offered.

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it, Beca. This is college; join in." Beca's dad said.


	4. Auditions

Later, Beca made her way to the showers singing "Titanium" to herself THINKING she was alone. But once she turned on the water, her curtain opened up making her accept fact that she had company in the form of none other than that same redhead she met at the Activites Fair.

"You CAN sing." Chloe said.

"Who said that?" Beca asked.

"Turn around, silly." Chloe said to which she finally did.

"DUDE!" Beca yelled closing her curtain only for Chloe to reopen it.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked.

"My what? Oh, my god." Beca said nervously shutting off the water.

"You have to audition for the Bellas." Chloe said.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying til you cover your junk." Beca said.

"Just consider it. You won't regret it. Anyway, you were singing 'Titanium', right?" Chloe said.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam." Chloe said.

"That's nice." Beca said.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked.

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca yelled.

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here til' you sing." Chloe said determined.

Beca just stood there for a few seconds before finally giving in and the two harmonized on "Titanium" together. Afterwards, the two smiled at each other.

"Oh, yeah...I'm pretty confident about...all this." Chloe said.

"You should be." Beca said silently.

"Please come to auditions. We could use your voice." Chloe said.

"I'll think about it, okay." Beca said.

"You won't regret it. By the way, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier; I'm Chloe." She said prompting a handshake.

"Beca." She said accepting the handshake.

"Nice to finally know your name. See you at auditions." Chloe said before heading back to her own stall.

* * *

The next day, all of the campus acapella groups gathered at the auditorium for auditions.

"For your audition, you will sing 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone'. If a group likes you they will contact you directly. Now...let the auditions begin." Tommy said.

All of the group leaders grabbed handfuls of headshots and information and headed back to where they were sitting.

"Hey, Bellas. Remember when you played in the big leagues and you choked?" Bumper teasingly asked.

"That really should be a lesson to everyone; if you sing the same boring old songs, you will blow chunks all over the place." He continued.

"My fellow aca-people, we WILL get to the finals and finish what we started last year." Aubrey fired back.

"And here's the first one up..." Tommy said kicking off the auditions.

Now we see a montage of all the auditioning students singing "Since U Been Gone".

Afterwards..."Okay, that is everybody." Tommy said dismissing everyone when Chloe noticed Beca in the distance.

"Oh, wait; there's one more." She said as Beca came into the auditorium. "Hi."

"Hello...um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay; sing anything you want." Chloe said as Beca noticed a cup on a table Aubrey & Chloe were sitting at.

She grabbed the cup and dumped the pens out and sat down on the floor of the stage for her rendition of "Cups."

Afterwards, Beca noticed Chloe giving her big smile while Aubrey gave Beca a questioning look.


	5. Aca-Initiation Night

Aubrey & Chloe had some disagreements on who they wanted as Bellas. After a long and heated discussion, they finally came to a decision as to who the new Bellas would end up being.

On initation night, as Aubrey & Chloe were rounding up the new group of Bellas..."Okay, so we agreed: I'll grab Jessica, Mary Elise, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, & Fat Amy" Aubrey recapped.

"Right. And I'll grab Lily, Kori, Denise, Ashley, & Beca." Chloe recapped.

"Let's meet back in the rehearsal room in one hour." Aubrey said.

"Right!" Chloe said as they got the burlap sacks out and began grabbing the recruits.

In a montage, we see both women going dorm room to dorm room grabbing each one of the new Bellas by placing a burlap sack on their heads. Just when they thought they were done, Chloe realized she was missing someone...Beca.

Meanwhile, Beca was in her dorm room working on a new mix when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said as Chloe entered.

"Oh, hi. What's going on?" Beca asked before Chloe put the burlap sack on her head. "Okay, Would you care to tell me what this is all about?" She asked.

"Less talking, more walking. You'll know everything soon enough." Chloe said as she led Beca out the dorm room and into the rehearsal room which was dimmed with lit candles.

* * *

"The sopranos - Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The mezzos - Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos - Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley & Beca." Aubrey said introducing the new set of Bellas while she & Chloe removed the burlap sacks.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters who came before you." Aubrey continued.

"Dude, no." Beca said nervously.

"Don't worry; it's Boone's Farm." Chloe whispered to her while winking.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe said as they all did so.

"I...sing your name." Aubrey started.

"I...(all singing their names)" They repeated.

"Promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey started which they repeated.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey continued which they repeated.

"You are all Bellas now." Aubrey said as the lights turned on and the Bellas all celebrated.

"We did it." Chloe said.

"Did we?" Aubrey asked.

"Alright, Bellas. In just a moment we will be joining the other groups for aca-initation night..." Chloe said.

"But first, please allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Aubrey Posen..." She said.

"And I'm Chloe Beale." She said.

"And we are this year's captains of the Bellas." Aubrey said.

"So if you have any questions for us at any time, you know who to ask." Chloe said.

* * *

Later that evening, at an ampitheather.

"Ladies, welcome to aca-initation night. Prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey said before everyone scattered.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said nervously.

"Living the dream." Amy said.

"Beca! Be-caw!" Jesse said approaching her. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" He asked.

"No..." Beca said denying it.

"You're one of the acapella girls, I'm one of the acapella guys, and we'll both have aca-children. It's inevitable." Jesse said.

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you'll remember any of this." Beca said.

"I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." Jesse said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but whatever you say." Beca said.

"How about I go get you a drink." Jesse suggested.

"By all means." Beca said as Jesse left to do so. "Please be careful." She added as Chloe walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hi. I'm so glad I met you. I think we're going to be fast friends." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Well, you saw me naked so." Beca said winking at her.

"Hey, Chloe!" A male voice yelled calling her over.

"Who is that?" Beca asked.

"Oh, that's the same guy I was taking a shower with the day I invaded yours." Chloe recapped.

"No way. Seriously?" Beca asked shocked.

"Yeah. I believe his name is Tom. He's one of my occasional hook-ups." Chloe said.

"I never would've guessed." Beca said.

"All right. I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe said shaking her hips before leaving to do so. "See you later."

"Make good choices." Beca said.

Just then, Jesse returned to Beca with two drinks, one was for Beca and the other was for himself.

"Thank you." Beca said grabbing her drink.

"This is awesome." Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's something." Beca said.

Just then, everyone else in attendance was dancing and singing along to Andy Grammar's "Keep Your Head Up." While that was going on, Aubrey noticed something within the crowd triggering a red flag.

"Oh, my god; this can't be happening." She thought before she went to go find Chloe.

Once she found Chloe, she tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What's up?" Chloe asked curiously.

"We have a situation. Come with me." Aubrey said as Chloe followed her. The two spotted Kori dancing with a Treblemaker in the crowd and went to intervene.

"Kori, come with us." Chloe said as she did so.

"Kori, you have violated the Bella oath by having sex with a Treblemaker. I'm sorry but you have been disinvited from the Bellas. Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey said firmly as Kori reached into her backpack to grab her scarf. Just as Kori turned it in and left, Chloe noticed something else in the crowd.

"Aubrey, I think we may have another one." Chloe said as she noticed Mary Elise with a Treblemaker as well.

"You got to be kidding me! We'll deal with her at rehearsal tomorrow." Aubrey said as they rejoined the dance party.

* * *

Later that evening, after Kori got kicked out the Bellas, she walked back to her dorm room with a look on her face hinting that she didn't take being kicked out very well.

"Who is she to tell me who I can & can't date? I should be allowed to date whoever I want. Well, rest assured, Aubrey Posen...you will regret this!" Kori said angrily.


	6. First Bellas Rehearsal

The next day at the first Bellas rehearsal, the new Bellas were looking at pictures of older Bella generations when Aubrey called rehearsal to order.

"Okay, sopranos in the front, altos in the back. As you can see...Kori is no longer with us. Last night she was Treble-boned. She's been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey said firmly.

"That oath was serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want as long as it's not a Treble." Aubrey said.

"That won't be easy; he's a hunter." Stacie said.

"You call it a dude?" Beca asked.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey explained.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'" Amy chimed in.

"Does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked.

Everyone was silent, until...

"It was an accident." Mary Elise confessed.

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey said as Mary Elise did so. Everyone watched as Mary Elise then dragged her chair to the exit of the room.

"Was that necessary?" Beca asked.

"This is war, Beca. And it my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped for battle with 3 songs choreographed to perfection. There's only 4 months left before regionals, so if you have a problem with the way that I run the Bellas than you should just..." Aubrey stopped when she started to feel stressed.

"Don't stress, Aubrey. We don't want a repeat of last year." Chloe said trying to calm her down.

"What happened last year?" Lily asked silently.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"She wants to know what happened last year." Beca said.

"Well, there's a chance someone uploaded the incident to YouTube. Go look there." Aubrey said as Beca took out her tablet and looked it up.

A video played of the incident from last Spring where Aubrey projectile vomited during her solo at the ICCA's. Only half of the Bellas were amused.

"Click on 'Guy Pukes on Cat'" Stacie said before being stopped.

"ENOUGH! It happened, it's over. We will practice every day for 2 hours a day and I trust you'll add your own cardio." Aubrey said.

"Why cardio?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, no; don't put me down for cardio." Amy added.

"Okay, moving on. This is a list of all the songs we've ever performed. And you'll notice we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey said.

"There's nothing from this century here." Beca said.

"That's because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey said.

"Well, don't you know some traditions are meant to broken?" Beca asked.

"I agree." Chloe said.

"Anyway, this is how we become...champions." Aubrey said flipping over the dry erase board in the room.

Now we see a montage of Aubrey & Chloe training the new recruits with all the choreography they were expected to learn for the competitions.

Afterwards, just as Aubrey was about to dismiss everyone..."Okay, don't forget to pick up your rehearsal and performance schedules on your way out. We have a gig next week." Aubrey said.

"It's Sigma Beta Theta's annual Fall Mixer." Chloe added as everyone grabbed their schedules and headed out.

"Beca, a word..." Aubrey said.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer." Aubrey said.

"You don't really like me very much, do you." Beca guessed.

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey said.

"You don't even know me." Beca pointed out.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse." Aubrey said.

"A what?" Beca asked confused and amused at the same time.

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night, it's distracting." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me, so..." Beca fired back.

"You took an oath." Aubrey reminded her.

"That oath cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca said before walking out.

"Are you sure that was necessary?" Chloe asked intervening.

"Chloe, I know you admire her for her voice, but..." Aubrey started to answer before being cut off.

"But nothing! I know you're fixated on sticking to tradition, but she obviously sees things from a different point of view." Chloe fired back.

"I've noticed. You know I was skeptical about having her as a Bella from the very beginning." Aubrey reminded Chloe.

"Well, I wasn't! Give it time and who knows; you might learn to like her just as much as me as the rest of the Bellas do." Chloe said prompting a deep sigh from Aubrey.

* * *

One week later, the Bellas had their gig for the Fall Mixer. It ended up being a total disaster. After their performance got cut short, the rest of the Bellas left the frat house feeling disappointed.

"Well, I hope you all remember the way you feel right now, so you'll never want to feel this way again. Chloe, your voice didn't sound 'Agulierian' at all." Aubrey pointed out. "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?" She asked waiting for a response.

"I have nodes." Chloe answered prompting shocked gasps from the rest of the group.

"What? Oh, my god." Aubrey said now worried holding Chloe's hands for comfort.

"I found out this morning." Chloe continued.

"What are nodes?" Beca asked.

"Vocal nodules! The rubbing together of your vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication." Aubrey answered.

"They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams." Chloe added.

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" Beca asked.

"Because I love to sing." Chloe said.

"Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it anyway." Stacie chimed in.

"You should really listen to your doctor." Amy chimed in.

"The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes. But I am survivor. I just have to pull back because I am limited. Because I have nodes." Chloe explained.

"Chloe, this is horrible." Aubrey said still worried.

"Well, at least it's not herpes...or do you have that as well." Amy said.

"Hey! This is NOT the time for jokes!" Aubrey yelled firmly.

"Sorry." Amy said.

"Okay, everyone. See you all at rehearsal tomorrow." Aubrey said before everyone left.


	7. Lunch Off Campus

About a week later on the quad, Jesse joined Beca handing her a juice pouch before he placed a towel on the grass and then sat on it.

"What's up, weirdo. You know...as much as I enjoy stacking CD's with you, I figured we could do something else fun. So, I brought along some movies. Check it out, I brought Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars, and Rocky. Best scored films of all time. That's what I want to do after I graduate: Score movies." Jesse said.

"Wow, that must sweep your girlfriend off your feet." Beca said.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Jesse pointed out.

"What?" Beca asked shocked. "But you have juice pouches and Rocky." She continued.

"So, which one do you want to watch first?" Jesse asked.

"Can we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce or visit a gynecologist." Beca suggested.

"What? Do you not like movies or something?" Jesse asked.

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end." Beca said.

"The endings are the best part." Jesse said.

"They're predictible, like the guy gets the girl and Darth Vader is Luke's father." Beca pointed out

"Oh, right, so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" Jesse asked.

"Vader in Dutch means father. His name is literally Darth Father." Beca pointed out.

"Alright, that settles it; you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation and I'm going to give it to you." Jesse said.

"Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals which are pretty much always." Beca reminded him before her phone beeped. "Excuse me a second." She said before she pulled out her phone to read a text from Chloe. It said "We still on for lunch today?". She responded with "Yep. Meet me out at the quad."

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Chloe & I are having lunch together today." Beca said as Chloe showed up.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe said.

"Wow, that was fast." Beca said.

"You ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. I figured we go off-campus to eat today." Beca said.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe said as the two left for the parking lot.

"I sure hope you have a car because I took a cab to get here on the first day." Beca said.

"Not to worry, just tell me where we're going." Chloe said.

"I hope you're up for Taco Bell." Beca said.

"Let's go." Chloe said as they got in Chloe's car and headed out.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Beca & Chloe sat down at a nearby Taco Bell.

"So, I was very sorry to hear about your nodes." Beca said.

"Thanks. Hearing that news devestated me." Chloe said.

"I'll bet. I can tell since we met that singing is definitely your passion." Beca said.

"It is. I just hate the idea of never being able to sing again." Chloe said worried.

"Hey, don't think like that. Just think positive." Beca said.

"I'll try. It won't be easy." Chloe said.

"Anyway, I was wondering something..." Beca said.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"You've known Aubrey for years. Is she always as tight-fisted as she appears to be?" Beca asked.

"It wasn't always like that. We've known each other since high school and there was a time when she & I did everything together." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. We were like two inseparable best friends. But then there was this one day that changed her life forever." Chloe explained.

"What was it?" Beca asked.

"Her dad enlisted in the Army. He raised her to be a winner, and after last year's ICCA's, she vowed to do whatever it takes to redeem herself." Chloe continued.

"Well, I admire her for wanting to win, but I just don't see how that set of hers will get us there." Beca said.

"She's so adament about sticking to tradition. Nobody's ever been able to change her mind." Chloe said.

"Not even her parents?" Beca asked.

"She's lived alone ever since her dad enlisted. Her mom died when she was 11 and she has no siblings." Chloe explained.

"Aww, that's so sad." Beca said feeling sympathetic.

"I know. But she and I are very lucky to have each other. I would often go to visit her place during the summer and she'd probably visit one of her relatives on holidays." Chloe said.

"I see. A part of me feels like she has it out for me." Beca said.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that. When we both first saw you at the Activities Fair, she thought you were too 'alternative' for the Bellas. But I had to remind her that sometimes it's not about what's on the outside, it's what on the INSIDE that matters." Chloe recapped.

"You are so right. As if that weren't enough, she thinks I have a 'toner' for Jesse." Beca recapped.

"Well, do you?" Chloe asked.

"No. Jesse & I are just friends. If he made a move on me, I'd remind him of that oath we all had to take." Beca assured her.

"Good. Just make sure you don't give Aubrey anymore suspicions. That's the last thing she needs right now." Chloe warned her.

"You two have NOTHING to worry about. I promise." Beca said.

After their conversation, the two proceeded to finish their lunch before heading back to campus.

TO BE CONTINUED in Who Framed Aubrey Posen?


End file.
